


Rain

by Alphinss



Series: Fictober [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fictober, Percy Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Percy knows that nothing will ever change. That doesn't mean that he doesn't wish it was different.Written for #Fictober18 Day 10





	Rain

Percy sat alone in his bedroom. He had a book open on his lap, he sighed.

Nothing had changed. He was back here for another summer and nothing had changed. He had got ten Os in his OWLS. He had been a prefect for the last two years. He had the Head-boy badge grasped tightly between his fingers. Yet nothing had changed.

It was raining outside.

Percy stood from the bed. He put his book down neatly. He set the head-boy badge down next to it. He pulled off his socks, followed by his trousers. His shirt was the next to be pulled over his head. He folded them; they were set next to badge. Percy was skinny, he always had been. He didn’t like it. He didn’t think about it.

Percy walked down the stairs quietly. He was a seasoned hand at going unnoticed. He opened the front door. His shoeless feet walked along the soaking wet grass. The rain was heavy and only getting heavier. He felt relief.

Percy continued along the mixture of dirt and water. His feet squelched. It felt delicious.

Water was running down his back, through his hair, soaking the small amount of clothing that he had covering his skin. It was running down his face and into his eyes.

Percy’s arms stretched out, like a victim longing to be crucified. His head was thrown back and his eyes were squeezed shut. Rain ran over him like a waterfall. It was cold. The wind picked up. The drops felt as though they would rip through his skin. It was beautiful.

A smile lit up his face, even as the rain hammered down on him. Goosebumps broke out across his skin. His smile grew wider. He couldn’t control it. He felt fantastic. A flash of lighting spread across the sky. Percy’s mouth hurt, his smile was uncontrollable.

“Percy” a voice shouted at him. He knew who it was. He ignored it. He felt so wonderful as the rain thrummed coldly against his skin.

“Percy get back inside.” Percy said nothing. He wiggled his toes. He sank deeper into the mud.

“I’m getting your brother.”

Percy’s smile only widened as he went back to indulging in his glorious self-torture. His whole body felt numb. Water coated every centimetre of pale skin. Percy could feel it trickling down his back and below his waistband; reemerging from the bottom of his now much darker blue boxers.

“Percy, what the hell?!”

Another voice he recognised. Another voice he ignored.

Arms interrupted him. They wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him back. With it, his sense of serenity seemed to vanish.

“Get off” Percy shouted. “Get off me”

“Percy, you need to come inside, you’ll catch your death.”

“What do you think magic is for Bill?” The sarcasm was clear in Percy’s tone. “Leave me alone.”

“Come on Percy, you’re upsetting mum and everyone else.”

“What does it matter? It’s not like they actually give a shit about what happens to me.”  
Bill froze at that. His arms loosened around Percy’s waist. Percy didn’t waste any time. He quickly and violently pulled himself from his brother’s grasp.

Percy turned back to the house. Standing under the porch, looking at him with wide and disbelieving eyes, were the rest of his family. Even Ginny was standing there, wrapped in a towel, her own hair wet. However, her’s was from the shower and not from an impromptu rain expedition. Percy wanted to scream.

Instead, Percy pushed past his family, water dripping from every inch of him. He trekked it through the house. He didn’t care. Percy ignored the looks that followed his back.

Percy slammed the bathroom door shut and sat on the tiled floor. Percy looked up at the white ceiling. He could still hear the rain pounding against the window.

Percy’s cheeks were wet. It wasn’t from the rain.

As Percy sat on the cold floor, he knew that nothing would ever change.


End file.
